Tongue Tied
by lipstix
Summary: They say a black cat that crosses your path is bad luck. That's true for Claire MacLiam, whom accidentally catches her favorite superhero transforming back into his true identity. It was clear that this cat shouldn't have been let out of its bag, and now a certain black feline has got her tongue...literally. [OC]
1. Chapter 1

**!ATTENTION!**

Please visit my profile page and follow a link to my **tumblr** dedicated to bringing you

fanart/visual work to go along with this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rain

* * *

Claire MacLiam watched from behind glass windowpanes, wondering what it would be like to run, hurdle, and skip. Everyday had been this way, a silent yearning hidden beneath a forlorn acceptance. On some days, ones that were especially brighter than the rest, the subdued emotions would stir quietly in her chest. Claire had to remind herself on occasion that it could always be worse. For now, she would sooth herself by acknowledging that she was able to be active in her own special way.

"Claire," the school nurse called to her, beckoning her attention away from the window. "I have to step out for a moment. Would you help by reorganizing the aid care supplies in the cabinets for me? I feel as if someone has been placing them anywhere, when I have perfectly printed out labels."

"Of course, Ms. Moreau," the young student smiled with reassurance. "Please, leave it to me."

The nurse simply nodded before exiting the office. Claire had only taken one more glance at the cloudless sky before attending to her duties. As she began to organize the materials, there was a simple knock at the door. Without time to properly answer, the presence behind the door entered. Claire had to withhold a gasp upon the entrance of Adriene Agreste; one of her classmates and one of the highest rated teen magazine models in the industry.

"Sorry if I startled you. Is the school nurse here?" Adrien asked, with a palm placed firmly against a bleeding forehead. "Kind of had an accident."

"Oh—" Claire had almost dropped the gauze packages in her grasp. Straightening out, she tucked a shy strand of caramel hair behind her ear. "She's not here at the moment. Ms. Moreau said she would come back soon."

Claire noted her classmate's features had fallen, and without her intent, she spoke; "I could take care of you, if you don't want to wait."

"That would be a relief," Adrien rose with elation at the offer. "You see, I have fencing practice in a few minutes; I'd hate to be late."

"I understand. Please, have a seat on the bed," Claire tried to speak without breaking into fluster. She had never been good with talking to boys her own age; especially ones that were plastered on billboard signs around Paris. Claire watched in anxious silence as Adrein did what he was instructed. Blowing out an anxious puff of air, she quickly washed her hands and gathered her care supplies.

With the snap of her clean gloves, she pulled the privacy curtains around them and positioned herself in front of her 'patient'.

"May I see?" she asked so quietly, she wondered if he even heard her request.

Luckily, Adrien moving his hand away from his forehead answered her question. Claire examined it, noting the optimal bright red exudate and un-concerning amount.

"Is it bad, nurse?" He posed an innocent joke towards her, yet it made her heart clench and skip an entire beat without her consent.

"No, it's…perfectly fine," she answered as best as she could. Her hands shook while tearing open the alcohol swab. She swallowed hard, trying not to look directly into his emerald hues watching her so meticulously. "How did this happen to you, if you don't mind me asking. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You have a right to privacy."

"Well, I…" Claire listened to Adrien fumbled on his own words, wondering if he was actually searching for a correct response. He exhaled on a nervous chuckle, "I was just at P.E when, uh, Nino threw a football at me so fast that I couldn't intercept it in time."

"Please be more careful next time," came Claire's sincere remark, which made Adrien sit up a tad bit straighter as she applied the finishing bandaid. She couldn't help the honesty in her tone, "Many athletes' suffer from unknown concussions, you know. I'd hate to see you back here anytime soon."

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff," he inquired. "It's pretty impressive."

Claire flushed pink at her direct remarks, waving her hands in front of her dismissively, "M-My mother's a nurse at the hospital. She teaches me everything and I do my best to remember."

Clearing her throat, Claire removed her gloves and placed it inside the biohazard bin. She reached for a piece of parchment and pen inside the nurse's desk and handed it Adrien.

"Please fill out this incident report. None of it will be discussed with any other student or faculty member; only immediate family members will be contacted—"

"No—!" Claire blinked wildly at the sudden outburst and change in Adrien's demeanor. As instantaneous as it was, it simmered with a forced laugh from his lips, "No can do, is what I meant to say. My father is away on a business trip and doesn't usually answer his phone since he's always busy."

"In that case, you'll need to put a phone number of a close relative at least," Claire responded with a curious glint in her golden eyes. "And just sign your name below."

With a scratch of the pen, Adrien finished the form and extended into Claire's possession.

"Thanks for all your help," Adrien revealed a heart-warming smile; one that Claire knew was worth millions if a camera had captured it. "I'll see you in class…Sorry, I don't think we've talked much since the beginning of the school year. It's Claire, right?"

"Mhm, that's right," she responded bashfully at the sound of her name spoken in his pitch. Somehow, it oddly reminded her of someone whom she was most certainly fond of. The familiarity unnerved her. It took a moment for her golden sight to meet his gaze, "Take care and try not to get hit by any footballs on your way home."

Adrien took a moment to affirm that she was returning a joke, and once it clicked, an amused laugh erupted from the pit of his stomach. "I'll try to keep an eye out, but if I don't, I'll know who to call."

Gathering himself, Adrien made his way to the infirmary exit, giving one final wave before closing the door behind him. Claire released a pent up bubble of air in her chest, and wiped a drop of sweat from her temple produced by sheer nervousness. She recoiled as she heard collective squeals and screams from outside the nurse's office. Claire speculated it was a body of student females fawning and taking notice of Adrien's new forehead piece.

With a shake of her head, Claire gathered her wits and continued her previous job of medical supply organizer.

* * *

A drizzle of rain pelted all of Paris, forming glistening puddles all over the cobble stone streets and side walks. Claire tip toed around the edges of water while balancing her umbrella, hoping water wouldn't catch her shoes and drench the inside of her soles. Passing an electronic store, various size screens flashed the current broadcast. A news anchor spoke feverishly, drawing in the attention of other passerby's.

"This just in: Paris is under an immediate flood warning caused by a newly announced villain under the name of Hydroplane. Lady Bug and Chat Noir are on high pursuit along with Paris police force. Citizens are advised to relocate to high ground immediately for their own safety."

A gust of high-speed wind and rain smacked against Claire's body, forcing the umbrella out of hold. She gasped, along with the surrounding Paris citizens, staring uneasily at the many televisions turning into nothing more than grey static. Claire's ears perked, sending her blurred sight down the street. Her golden eyes widened at the distant image; a rush of tidal water a few meters high swirled and splashed as it sped down the entire road. The panicked crowd erupted in screams, running away from the impending wave.

Frozen, Claire watched as the surreal waters devoured cars and trees; anything that it swept over vanished from her vision. A small cry brought her back to her senses. A few feet ahead of her was an insignificant black kitten, splashing in a confused stupor and mewling insistently for its mother. Fear gripping hesitation spellbound her; tortured her. Time was not in her favor. Without any mind at all, Claire raced towards the kitten and grabbed it. Practically slipping on her heels, she rushed into the nearby alleyway.

Immediately, waves like rolling thunder coursed by the alleyway, while a surge of water flooded rapidly into the alleyway. Claire couldn't outrun it; the overpowering water forced her against a wire fence. With the kitten in her possession she raised her hands high, pathetically trying to keep it out of the furious waters. The waves felt like crushing cinderblocks beating against her body, and small bouts of water overlapped her face, forcing her to swallow. She coughed sporadically, extending her neck as much as she could, so that her nose and mouth may remain open to air.

Water felt like a filter that covered her plane of vision; yet she also knew her own tears added to this. Watching the kitten through the blinding curtain gave her some form of moral relief; if anything, at least she tried.

A pair of hands grappled her forearms, and Claire felt her entire body pulled from the relentless clutch of the waters. She pressed the kitten protectively close to her chest, and with limited awareness, made out the black figure cradling her.

"Chat Noir…" she coughed up a pool of water, shaking at the bursting feeling in her throat.

"I'm going to get you to higher ground. Hold on," he spoke loud over the roaring rain.

Without a moment's loss, Chat Noir jumped from his balanced spot on the fence onto the roof of a building. With haste, Chat Noir placed Claire on her side, allowing gravity to assist her in expelling any excess water still trapped inside her.

"Wait, something's not right…" he whispered hoarsely, witnessing her coughing escalating into heavy wheezes. With widened iridescent eyes, he watched Claire struggle to point an index finger at her pants pocket. Chat Noir took the hint and reached inside to pull out an inhaler.

"You're…asthmatic," he made the connection. Hurriedly, he crouched to her side, propping her upwards and assisting the inhaler to her mouth. Her hand shook to take control. Gradually, her wheezes decreased in magnitude and duration, until she was able to form proper words.

"Thank…you," Claire spoke between labored breaths.

"Will you be alright?" Chat Noir touched her shoulder out of concern, inspecting her drenched form.

"Yes," she nodded weakly, holding the mewling kitten closer to her pounding chest. "Find Ladybug…save Paris again….like you always do."

"I will. You have my word," her superhero nodded affirming, standing tall and whisking out his extending baton. "There's a door that leads from the roof into the main building. Go inside and stay dry."

A gloved claw extended out to take her hand. Her face flushed a deeper red than any apple she had ever eaten. Taking it, he hoisted her onto her feet. Droplets of water dripped from his lashes as he gave her a sly wink, "Take care of that stray kitten. With out his mama, he's going to need lots of affection from you. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded feverishly, feeling strands of damp caramel hair stick to her cheeks, "I can do it."

"That's my girl," he spoke coolly before running off towards the edge of the roof and taking a leap to the next building.

Claire waited, watching as his figure turned into nothing more than a speck of rain. After the moment had passed on, Claire directed herself towards the door that would lead her and her new friend to dry safety.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey you guys, hope this chapter was a good taster of things to come. Please leave a critique/review if you can. Also, don't forget to check out my tumblr blog dedicated to this fanfiction! Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this. Hope to see you for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : _Hello you lovely folks! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites!_

 _It was so inspiring, I tried to create the next chapter right away. I hope to see plenty more where it came from so I can pump these babies out for your entertainment!_

 _As always,_

 _enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Letter

* * *

"I wonder what I should name you."

Claire's eyes glistened with captivation at the feline lapping at a dish of milk formula. Laying flat on her carpet room floor, she placed her head upon her palms, thoughtfully swinging her legs back and forth.

"Hm," she squinted her golden hues, as if sifting through the air for some invisible sign. She tapped her finger against her cheek, "It's difficult being a new mama; I can't even think of a good name. Papa would be so disappointed in me—" she turned beet red at her words; she figured smoke would spill from her ears any moment. "T-That's right. Technically, Chat Noir is your papa and I'm your mama, and that makes you baby Noir."

The kitten peered over at Claire with its beaded blue eyes, mewling and allowing drips of milk fall onto her carpet. She paid no mind.

"Do you like that name? Noir?" She insisted the question, hoping to receive a verbal response or animal noise. The kitten merely purred, before pawing at its milk dish. She smiled triumphantly, "Alright then, your name is officially Noir. Welcome to the family."

Claire giggled as Noir dipped both of his pink pads into milk, splashing and flicking formula around him. "Looks like my first job as mama is to teach you proper table manners."

"Claire, honey." Ms. MacLiam entered the room, gowned in scrubs and her purse. "I'm leaving for my night shift now. Please go to bed at a decent hour. I know I agreed to let you have the cat but I don't want you being distracted by it."

"Yes, mama." Claire rose to her knees and nodded her head. "I'll be snug like a bug in a rug by no later than 10 o'clock."

Her mother sent her daughter a warm smile, "Alright. Call me if there's ever an emergency. You have my number on speed dial, right?"

"Mhm— yes, mama."

"Ok," her mother's shoulders relaxed upon exhaling. "Before I go, I just wanted to remind you to bring in your telescope from the your balcony. They said it might rain later tonight, and you know your father and I spent a pretty penny on it."

"Yup! I'm on it," Claire saluted before waving her mother good-bye.

Once the bedroom door had closed, and her mother's footsteps faded away, Claire rose from her spot and opened her balcony door. A night breeze wafted in, raising bumps upon her skin. With care, she collapsed her foldable telescope and brought it inside the safety of her room.

Preparing for sleep, and gathering the kitten in her arms, she slipped into bed. Turning off the bed lamp, her golden eyes glistened at the ceiling; painted stars and galaxies began to glow. Even though she stared at them every night before bed, they always took her breath away. They looked incredibly real.

Even her father thought so.

* * *

"It looks exactly like him," Claire glowed with admiration at the drawing in her hold. She eyed it instantly, shifting her attention from the reference photo in her phone to the traditional line work. Claire smiled with elation, "Thank you so much, Nathan. It's perfect. Is there some way I can pay you for it?"

"No, it's fine. We're friends anyway," Nathanael replied with a shade of pink catching his cheeks at the compliments. "I mean, you help me enough already by tutoring me in Chemistry. I'm just returning the favor."

"What's his name, by the way?" Nathanael asked.

"Oh, his name…" Claire fidgeted in her seat, before bowing her head low in embarrassment. "It's Noir."

Nathanael raised an eyebrow incredulously, "Don't tell me you named your kitten after—"

"I did," Claire interrupted before he could finish, burying her face against the drawing to hide herself.

"Chat Noir really is your favorite superhero." Nathanael chuckled, tending to another unfinished sketch in his drawing book. "Maybe you should think about sending him fan mail."

"I wish, Nathan." Claire sighed, recalling yesterday's events and the emotions that followed. She stared hard at the black kitten sketch, "But I don't think superhero's have a convenient mailing address. Especially not this one."

"Hey, Claire."

The young high school student heard the sound of her name spoken by a pair of familiar lips. Her golden gaze averted upwards, catching Adrien Agreste staring down at her.

"How are you? Are you feeling alright?" his voice came concerned, eager to receive an immediate response.

"Um, no different than usual," Claire responded, baffled by the onset of her classmates genuine tone of voice. "Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"

From her investigative inquiry, Adrien stiffened at the reversal of questions, appearing slightly taken off-guard.

"Well, I just thought I saw you on the news yesterday," he adjusted his bag while scratching the back of his neck tensely. "Knowing what happened I just wanted to make sure you didn't get caught in anything too serious."

"You were, Claire?" Nathanael chimed in curiously.

"I-I'm completely fine. I made it home and I'm here today, see?" Claire flushed from the unwanted attention. "What about you though, Adrien. How's your forehead?"

"Oh, yeah." He perked at the forgotten incident. He touched the band aid present on his forehead, "The bleeding definitely stopped but I think there might be bruising."

"That's good to hear," Claire spoke genuinely. "Just keep checking on it, okay?"

"Sure thing," he replied with a reassuring grin.

The school bell rang, breaking the attention of the students and their antics as they shuffled to take their seats. One could almost hear the unanimous groans from a few select students who would rather continue to browse their phones who would rather not be bothered.

"Look's like class is going to start. Take it easy, Claire. " Adrien dismissed himself with a slight wave of his hand and taking his seat next to his usual partner in crime.

"That was a little weird." Nathanael commented briefly. "I've never seen Adrien speak to you before or at all."

"You're partially right," she responded thoughtfully. "We had our first real conversation yesterday in the school infirmary. Besides that, we've only communicated during group class work or something similar. "

"Uh-oh, looks like your feline superhero might have some competition pretty soon," Nathanael teased, defending himself from Claire's onslaught of flustered attacks with his sketchbook.

"Please, Nathan." Claire practically cried out. "It's already bad enough that you know about it. I don't need everyone else knowing too…"

Nathanael smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just couldn't help it. I'm serious about the fan mail, though. I'd say you deliver it personally, since there's no other way." He tapped the drawing in Claire's hold with an index finger. "There's nothing more personal than showing affection through artistic expression. Write a cute poem, draw a few cats faces, then finish it off with a heart over the 'I' in your name."

"Wow," Claire felt her cheeks turn visibly warm. "How do you know how to be so romantic?"

"I just have a good source of reference," Nathanael smiled bashfully, patting the secret doodles of his comic in progress. "That's all."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try…" she whispered to herself, lightly thumbing over the kitten art. "Would it?"

* * *

Once the last bell had rung, it was the signal of relief to all; except for Claire. The whole day had been spent with her thoughts about the perfect fan letter to craft for her beloved savior. From the bottom of her heart, she knew nothing in her power could ever suffice to display her gratitude. Yet, if just a bit could show through a few written lines—that's all she needed.

"Ok, how does it look, Nathan?" Claire asked almost breathlessly, hovering her phone camera over the piece of parchment. "Does it look bad?"

"I wouldn't really know at this point, since I can still see your face." Nathanael chimed in, shaking his head. "You forgot to switch the camera, Claire."

"Oh! Right," she giggled bashfully before correcting her mistake. "How about now?"

"It look's pretty good, I'd say." Nathanael's voice rang in approval. "Good job, Claire."

"Thanks, I'm really happy—" Claire let out a horrified squeak as she watched Noir tip over a small container of glitter. A pile spilled out onto her carpet floor, sprinkling even the smallest of grooves. Claire released a defeated sigh; "Sorry Nathan, I have to go. Noir just spilled glitter all over my carpet."

"Yikes. Glitter doesn't come out easily," said Nathanael with mild pity. "Good luck cleaning. Let me know how the letter goes."

"You got it," Claire smiled with a triumphant nod. With a simple tap, the ended the call and stared off into the pink sealed envelop with 'Chat noir' written in her best cursive. Her thoughts were scattered as she heard her mom calling her name from the living room; "I'm coming! Give me one second."

She hurried to clean her kitten's artistic mess before scurrying into the living room. Her sight fell upon her mother, relaxing on her day off on their couch, whilst eating a bag of popped kettle corn.

"Look, Claire." Her mother's voiced was muffled by a heap of popcorn stuffed in her cheeks. She pointed the television remote at the T.V, raising the volume. "Isn't that the cat boy that you like so much?"

Claire averted her gaze to the blaring television screen, eyeing the screen of news reporters surrounding Chat Noir, and asking insistent questions about the scene. It seemed to be the usual interview; starting from what caused the spectacle to how it had been tied up with a neatly finished bow. Claire couldn't help but lean in 'awe' on the back end of the couch, admiring his confident posture and straightforward way of speaking. She even giggled at his corny jokes, which not everyone seemed to find amusing. To her though, those jokes were the highlight of his character.

There really wasn't any boy who could make her laugh so easily.

The reporter on scene finished with the closing words, and she caught a glimpse of the surroundings. Claire's eyes lit up, realizing the broadcast was coming from the central park. The distance from her apartment to there was relatively short. Perhaps if she were quick enough….

"I'm going out for a second!" Claire almost yelled into her mother's ears, rushing back into room and preparing to take off. Slipping on her pink flats and taking up her fan letter she hurried to the front door. She sent her mother a reassuring smile; "I forgot to give some school notes to Nathaneal. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Well, I guess that's fine…" her mother peered all over her flustered form. "Do you have your inhaler and phone with you?"

"Yes, ma'am," she patted her pocket. "I promise I'll take my time to get there."

"Alright, be safe." Her mother smiled before waving her off.

With a firm nod, Claire pushed open the door and left. Once her heels hit the pavement, Claire paced herself into a quickened walk towards the park. Pursing her lips, she breathed in as much as could to keep her stabilized. Reaching the parks entrance, she stopped at the gates, peering into nothing but the fading police car lights and dispersing news vans.

Chat Noir, and neither Ladybug for that matter, were nowhere to be seen.

"If only I was able to run…." she whispered solemnly to herself, staring hard at the letter in her tense grasp. "I would've made it on time."

With a disheartened sigh, Claire turned on her toes, and headed back the way she came from.

The night was quiet around her, with only the sound of far away cars humming in the distance. Her head lifted slightly, nearing the alleyway where she had found that kitten…and where Chat Noir found her. Her feet ceased to move once she stepped in front of it; her head wanted to reconstruct the events of yesterday, while her heart wanted to feel the nostalgia of it all over again. It pained her to think she may not even get the proper chance to thank him. Sadly, all she could do was stare off into a blaring television screen hoping he could feel her warm intentions.

A figure shifted in the alley; a creature with a pair of pointed ears and long tail. Claire only caught a mere glimpse of it before wanting to flee; she wasn't aware that there was a stranger lurking in the alleyway.

"Phew, that was a close one," the playful voice erupted from the dimness, appearing to be talking to someone. "They kept interviewing me for so long I thought I was going to transform in front of them. Could you imagine the news the next day?"

Claire remained still; curiosity had gotten the best of her. From the voice and peculiar silhouette of a feline, she assumed it might be Chat Noir.

' _Chat Noir?'_

The thought went off like a firework inside her; her palms began to shake and developed a particular clamminess. Gradually, she took a step forward, "E-excuse me, Chat Noir. I wanted to..."

Before Claire could finish, something strange was taking shape. There was a certain beeping sound, followed by a noise that resembled a candy being unwrapped. Then, a small creature appeared, whizzing around the night air. Was Claire wrong about it being Chat Noir?

"Geez, I was trying to tell yah!" the blackened spot pushed against the figures cheek, turning the persons head in order to glimpse at their captured audience. "We've got a serious problem on our paws."

Out of sheer surprise, the figure took a step back under a more prominent alleyway light.

"Adrien," Claire's golden eyes widened; glistening profoundly at the unfathomable image.

"Claire," Adrien's chest heaved up and down, his heart looking as if it was about to pop out of his own ribcage. "T-This isn't what it looks like, I promise! I know what you're probably thinking and I'm not—"

Claire's mind was becoming fuzzy; filling with various oddities, possibilities, and out-worldly situations. All of which seemed to melt into one and there she was, caught in the intricacies like an insignificant fly in a spiders silk web. She began to shake her head; she really didn't want any part of this. She could forget, couldn't she? Claire swore she could blind herself and keep the image of Chat Noir in solidarity. Tuck it away so that her superhero could always be that; just a superhero.

Claire felt her knees weaken. Before she allowed herself to fall, she stumbled backwards and picked up her heel in the direction of her house. Her feet smacked the concrete, trying desperately to quicken her pace.

"Claire, wait!" she heard her classmate call out her to her, begging for compliance.

Remaining silent, she shook her head, clenching her fan letter so tight it was bound to crinkle. Nearing a small intersection, she squealed, watching a car drive past her and startling her.

"Claire," Adrien had caught up to her; he was slightly out of breath. "You need to be careful where you're going. You almost—"

Claire heaved a long and heavy wheeze, interrupting her classmate midsentence. Claire gripped Adrien's forearm, keeping him from advancing towards her and causing more of an unnecessary scene. As steady as she could, she took out her inhaler and prepared it to her mouth. Dispensing the medication and inhaling deeply, she released on a exhale.

There was a pause in the air, where booth teens remained silent in a wordless battle.

"Would you like to get Gelato with me?" Came Adrien's voice, with a subtle hint of seriousness to it. "I'll pay."

Claire lowered her head and golden hues, knowing fully well it wasn't just a friendly invitation and gesture. With slight hesitation, she nodded mutely.

There was going to be a lot to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Looks like I'm back everyone. After the start of the second season I have a bit more inspiration to continue writing. I want to apologize for not updating; your reviews brought me to write this next submission, and I'm glad for everyones encouragement. This one is a bit short, but only because I'm trying to get back into a groove. The next submission will be longer- I promise.

Either way, please enjoy!

EDIT: combined chapters 3 and 4.

* * *

Chapter 3: Promise

* * *

A silver spoon clinked against the glass bowl, scooping up an insignificant portion of tiramisu gelato. Claire brought the cold yet savory spoonful to her lips. The creamy texture melted in her mouth like butter, as it always did, but her palette couldn't distinguish the sweetness. Claire hardly tasted her favorite gelato flavor as she stared uneasy at the company in front of her. Adrien Agreste, whom upon recent discovery was inadvertently Chat Noir, sat across from her also appearing detached from his dessert. The two teenagers sat in a contemplative silence, each taking conservative bites of their velvety treats.

"Geez, Adrien. Could you be a more talkative date?" She heard the black creature speak sarcastically from his pocket.

"This isn't a date…" he spoke low, shifting his emerald hues across the expanse of the gelato pallor for unwanted ears. He furrowed his blonde brows and added with a private voice; "This is kinda serious."

"Serious smerious! You wanna get this over with, you gotta be direct. Watch," the talking soot ball wiggled from out of his pocket, and floated covertly underneath the table to Claire's side. Taking stealth next to her thigh, he patted her for added affect; "Psst. Listen girly, you want some cheese? We've got a lot. We can give you a life-time supply if yah promise to keep this on the down low, kay?"

"U-Um," Claire wriggled her hands against her lap, feeling her palms perspire and pulse beat at her wrists. "I'm sorry but I…don't think I need a life-time supply of cheese."

The surreal creature appeared stunned at her rejection, and perhaps a bit personally insulted. Mumbling a few words to itself, it floated back underneath the table to settle discreetly at Adrien's side.

"She's a tough one to crack," it nodded definitively with crossed arms.

"I can't believe you tried to bribe her with cheese," Adrien pinched his nose out of palpable frustration before releasing on a heavy sigh. Setting aside his gelato, he clasped his hands together against the table, "Claire, I want to be honest with you. I have no idea what to do in this situation."

During his confession, Adrien hushed at the sight of a pair of school-aged girls passing the table, clinging and giggling to each other as they caught sight of him. Adrien smiled politely out of acknowledgment before returning to his previous conversation, "Until I figure out what to do I need you to promise me, and I mean _promise_ me, that you can keep this a secret."

Claire lowered her sight at the tiramisu gelato melting into a puddle of cream in her bowl. Her golden hues shifted to the side, capturing the fan letter sitting dolefully beside her on the booth seat.

The same letter she wanted to give Chat Noir with all her heart—no mater what.

Yet, now it all seemed a bit complicated and out of the scope of her plans. The boy sitting across from her wasn't Chat Noir; just a random classmate she rarely spoke to. Claire wondered who was most authentic, the princely high-school idol and model or the full-of-life hero with a heart of gold.

 _Which one was his real self?_ Claire had no idea, and that fact alone, made her heart weigh like stone in her chest.

"I promise…" her lips parted to allow hollow words to be heard. All this time her admiration may have been given towards a false persona—she held back these thoughts. Claire could feel a disappointing wetness behind her eyes. She shook her head lightly to dismiss them before forcing herself to meet Adrien's gaze, "you have my word."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this," his features relaxed, which brought upon a genuine smile. Unfortunately, for Claire that smile didn't compare to the one Chat Noir gave her that rainy day. It hardly stirred her this time around—how could they be the same person? Adrien cleared his throat before speaking again, "I know my friend Plagg here tried to bribe you with cheese but if there's actually something that you want, I can get it for you—"

"You don't have to give me anything for me to keep a secret," Claire interrupted as politely as she could. Although it may have been partially forced, she pressed a smile against her lips, "just keep being our hero and protecting Paris," Claire turned her head away to keep Adrien from noticing anything insincere from her. "That's all I really want."

"That sounds easy-peasy enough, right, Adrien?" The black creature known as Plagg piped up.

"Yeah," Adrien spoke thoughtfully, somewhat out of surprise. "Well, either way…thanks for making this promise."

Claire paused, wondering if the pool of gelato in her cup would overflow, "You're welcome."

* * *

"Papa lied to us, Noir."

Claire heaved a forlorn sigh as she plopped onto her bed with the kitten in her hands. Noir began to playfully chew and toss at her strands of hair flayed at her chest. The teenager took solace in gracing her hand against its plush black fur; even if it was mild, it brought Claire some comfort. She was only taken from her rhythmic petting when her pink cellular buzzed against her pillowcase. Reaching for it, the teen didn't bother to read the caller ID.

"Hey, Nathan," Claire answered expectantly.

"Wow, someone might be telepathic," Nathanael remarked with hilarity, which brought but a mute smile to her lips. "But I guess you we're waiting for me to call, since you know what I'm about to ask you," there was a pause before Nathanael continued; "I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir on the news near your house earlier. Did you go see him and give him the letter?"

"Not at all," Claire replied with unwanted heaviness, placing a hand over her warmed forehead. "I tried but…"

"But what?" Nathaniel pressed on. "What happened?"

"I…" Claire's mouth became stiff and rigid. Her words stumbled to the back of her throat and fell to the pit of her stomach. She swallowed the last of her hesitation before finding a plausible explanation as an excuse, "I wasn't able to get there in time…you know I'm a slowy."

"Ah, that stinks," her best friend clicked his tongue in dismay, joining Claire in solidarity, "I'm sure you'll have another chance. It's a really cute card—hold on to it, okay?"

"I will, Nathan." She smiled willfully to herself. "Thank you for helping me out. You really are my best friend."

"Oh, come on, Claire. You don't have to thank me for being your best friend—you help me a lot too," he commented back with a crack of shyness in his voice. "Speaking of which, are you still down to study for the next chemistry exam tomorrow?"

"Of course; when I help you it actually helps me better understand the material," Claire spoke with elevated interest, knowing well it would serve as a good distraction for the day to come. "Do you think we could go to our favorite café near school instead of the library?"

"Sounds like a plan," Nathanael agreed eagerly. "Just stop me from pulling out my sketchbook. You know I get crazy inspiration in that place."

Claire giggled at the true statement, "remember the last time you brought it with us? I spilled my latte all over it by accident."

"Don't remind me," Nathaniel groaned in mock despair. "You do know I had to steal my mom's hair dryer for two hours to nicely dry out all the pages you stained, right? You can only imagine what my dad was thinking," Claire laughed at the image in her mind and Nathanael could only playfully chastise her, "Never mind, I think I'll just leave it at school and pick it up after. I can't risk it when it comes to you and coffee cups."

"That might be best," she hummed before she broke into a yawn. "Alrighty, Nathan. I'm going to bed now so have a good night."

"Night, Claire. See you tomorrow."

 _Beep._

Claire flopped her phone against the bed. She stared with star-crossed eyes at the painted mural of the Milky Way across her bedroom ceiling. With one hand occupied by a restless kitten, the other extended as far as she could stretch in front of her. Her fingers curled and uncoiled; reaching to grasp the glowing moon for what seemed only a few inches out of reach.

"I wish you could tell me what it's like out there," she breathed a solemn tune, picturing her father in her minds eye, "Rocket man."

* * *

 _Butterflies?_

Claire stood in an abyss of darkness; below her feet was an expanse of stars and moons. They twinkled like waning city lights, and when they gathered at the surface, the stars grew wings. Delicate fluttering wings beating against the black air and rising into the open void above her. Claire could only watch in captivation at the surreal spectacle. Curious fingers ventured to touch them as they passed; one then two, but her fingers seemed to slip right through. Should she follow them? Her feet spoke before words ever could. The ground beneath her rippled with every step she took. This parade of white butterflies became her guiding lights. There in the distance, something began to frighten them. They stirred and staggered away; there was someone else here. Someone the butterflies desperately wanted to flee. With her eyes shrouded in darkness, she couldn't make out the figure—but she felt it. Claire began to hear the voice of an older man; it sounded as if he was sobbing. Between his cries there was a chant of a particular name. A name of someone dear and sweet, but seemed very distant now.

"Emi…lie."

What a pretty name, Claire thought. Yet, it was spoken with such sadness, it brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't help them as they fell helplessly down her cheeks. Without her intention, her tears dripping onto the floor below caught the attention of the other entity.

"Whose there?" The voice beckoned angrily, yet waved with remorse. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know where I am but…" she tried to quiet her own hiccups by wiping away at the syrupy tears clinging to her bottom eyelids. "You sound so sad."

"And you sound naïve, little girl." The voice came swiftly. "Now, leave me be…it seems you're not supposed to be here."

"If that's the case…" Claire began hesitantly, chocked on what to say. "Then does that mean you're supposed to be here?"

"Yes," the answer was forthright. "This is my dream after all."

A dream? Claire hadn't realized it before. Becoming more aware of her surroundings, those words carried reason to her. So, this place was a dream, but not of her own. If that was the case, then whose dream did this belong to? Before she could gather more answers, her vision began to fade, as did her present consciousness. Claire was disappearing and there was nothing she could do.

"Claire, sweet heart. You need to wake up."

Claire heard soft words spoken by her mother. Like arms, they reached through the unconscious world and pulled her back to her bedroom. Her eyes had been shut closed, and glued together by the remnant of tears still collected at her eyes. Claire had to force them open, and she stared blearily at her mother hovering above her.

"Mama," Claire croaked, as if she had sobbing for hours.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Concern came swiftly as her mother took a seat at the edge of the bed. Her paternal instincts examined her daughter's weary features, and glanced down at the cutely signed envelope of her love letter. With a soft smile, Mrs. MacLiam brought it to her view before tending loving eyes down at her only daughter; "Was this the letter you were supposed to give to that cat boy you admire so much?"

"I don't…" Claire felt heaviness in her chest, but now, she couldn't understand why. Yes, yesterday night had been dismaying but it wasn't enough for her to unravel. She knew she was much too old to cry over boys; or at least she knew she shouldn't. She rubbed the remaining drops from her eyes before shaking her head, "No, mama. It's not that but—I guess I had a bad dream."

Claire wasn't sure; she couldn't remember. She could only feel it deep in her chest wall. What could it have been?

"As long as you're alright, sweetheart," her mother rubbed Claire' arms gingerly. "I'll drive you to school this morning so you won't be late. So let's hurry and get ready, okay?'

"Yes, mama."

Claire watched her mother; still gowned in her nightshift scrubs, leave her bedroom. The young teen groaned and rubbed her forehead, guilty for having her mother drop her off at school. She knew twelve hours at the hospital was tiring; and Claire never wanted her mother to over work herself. She was perfectly happy walking and taking the local transit. With a sigh, Claire accepted fault and rose from her bed, mildly cursing her phone alarm for not doing its job.

* * *

"Claire, could we talk for a second?"

At the sound of her name, Claire spun around on her flats before reaching the schools main entrance. Gripping her tote bag in fright, she gulped when her golden hues graced ones resembling spring meadows. For an insignificant moment, Chat Noir came to her forethoughts. Warmth had gathered at her cheeks and Claire merely turned away to hide the embarrassing sight.

"I promise I haven't told anyone about yesterday," she spoke quickly, tucking a shy strand of caramel hair behind her ear.

"I believe you," Adriene responded kindly, which eased the tension in her shoulders. "I just wanted to ask if you had any plans after school?"

"I'm supposed to study chemistry with Nathanael today," Claire answered truthfully. "How come?'

"Well, the thing is, there's someone who I want you to meet," Adrien spoke with a hint of no transparency. "I can't tell you everything right now but…I think this person can help." Adrien's gaze bore into Claire with urgency, and hopefulness to her compliance. When Claire couldn't find the words to reply immediately, Adriene took a step forward and placed a hand upon her shoulder; "I'm sorry for asking a lot. This'll be the last thing I'm going to ask from you, I swear it."

Claire dipped her chin and gave a meek nod, "Alright, I'll let Nathaneal know then."

"Thanks a lot Claire," Adrien blew out a sigh of relief. Rummaging through his pocket, he pulled out his cellular. "Let's exchange phone numbers, just in case."

"Okay," Claire awkwardly took the phone and input her information.

"Perfect," Adriene smiled when he retook his phone and peered at the new caller ID. With a simple smile and wave of his hand, he began to walk the steps in front of them. "See you later, Claire. I'll text you before school ends to let you know where we can meet."

Reluctantly, Claire waved back. She methodically waited for Adriene to gain a head start to class; she didn't want to appear too chummy and garner unwanted attention. It wasn't necessary; today would be the last time they would speak and be seen so casually together. Gradually, Claire made it to class and sat at her usual spot next to Nathanael during homeroom. Without her intention, Claire released a palpable sigh, which Nathanael could notice even while doodling in his sketchbook.

"Someone sounds tense," Nathaneal commented as he took a brief sideways glance at her. Continuing to sketch his ideas out on paper, he delved to further their conversation, "Let me guess, you're not going to be able to study after school, right?"

Claire groaned and rested her sulking face into her palms, "How are you this good at reading people?"

"I'm a sensitive kind of guy. Which means I'm in tune with everyone's emotions; I can read their every thought," Nathanael spoke with mock grandiosity. He briefly chuckled, shaking his head lightly at his own response, "Honestly, you're usually never upset so I just decided to guess."

"I'm really sorry, Nathaneal." Claire apologized. "I'll make it up to you."

"That's alright," Nathaneal smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure whatever else you have to do is probably more important."

"Are you still going to study though?" Claire posed the question.

"Not a chance."

Nathaneal laughed and so did she, knowing fully well he'd spend his time drawing instead.


End file.
